Vory vs Mafiya
The Mafia Wars expansion into Moscow is now upon us. Fairly quickly after entering Moscow and completing several jobs you will be forced to pick a side, Vory or Mafiya. We will utilize this guide to relay to you what each side offers. As you are entering Moscow for the first time, don't worry too much about which side that you pick. Zynga has conveniently allowed everyone to pick a side after mastering a level of a particular job. It will only remain as it is forever for Level 3. Frequently Asked Questions: When do I pick my Moscow side (Vory or Mafiya)? In the second chapter of each episode, and you can change at each mastery. Does which side I've chosen affect my mafia members or who I can fight against? No. There is no impact on whom you can fight against based upon your Moscow faction. This choice merely appears to affect only a couple jobs on the episode. Mafia Wars now has Moscow loot drops from fights, so why is this guide necessary? One point to note about loot drops from fights is that they will only be drop at level 100+ onward, hence if you want to gather the best loot faster, this guide is still necessary. Moscow Baklany Mafia Wars Wiki Recommendation: Pick Mafiya for better loot, the Molotok Pistol has 26 defense, which makes it a decent defensive weapon. Vory's loot, the Cherepakha Compact, has only 25 defense, meaning it is easily outclassed by bunches of Cuban defensive vehicles. Boets Mafia Wars Wiki Recommendation: Mafiya, because with Vory you need 40 more Concealable Cameras. Before this, the Concealable Cameras were not spent after the mission, but Zynga fixed this and now you have to spend the Concealable Cameras on the job. Brigadir Mafia Wars Wiki Recommendation: Pick Mafiya, because the Volk Luxury Sedan has decent stats in defense — it's -8 points below the best defensive vehicle, Konstantin Cargo Carrier — while Taiga Combat Shotgun for Vory is -11 points below the best offensive weapon, Ubijca Assault Rifle. Avtoritet Mafia Wars Wiki Recommendation: Vory, because Shturmovik is currently the best offensive armor and with Mafiya you need 62 more Untraceable Cell Phones. Vor Mafia Wars Wiki Recommendation: You can go with Vory for the Ubijca Assault Rifle, which is currently the best offensive weapon, but only gives +1 point addition from TNT & Canonazo. Pick Mafiya for the Klyk-9 Machine Pistol(-1 below the Zmeya Carbon Blade). The Zmeya Carbon Blade is the best defensive weapon available, and is +8 better than the Gaff hook. If you have a Cargo Ship, Vory is recommended, as you can then choose Mafiya for Pakhan and get the Zmeya Carbon Blade. Pakhan Mafia Wars Wiki Recommedation: Vory if you chose Mafiya in Episode 5, Mafiya if you chose Vory or have a Cargo Ship. The Konstantin Cargo Carrier is the best defensive vehicle obtained by a loot drop, +2 more defense points than Armored State Car or Arkticheskij Gus' . The Zmeya Carbon Blade is currently the best defensive weapon that can be obtained by a loot drop, +1 more defense point than the Klyk-9 Machine Pistol. Category:Mafiya Loot Category:Vory Loot Category:Loot Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Guides